Dandelion cafe
by Alphabetta
Summary: Peeta hizo muchas cosas por Katniss en el pasado. Ahora ella quiere darle una sorpresa, comprando el local levantado sobre las antiguas ruinas de la panadería de los Mellark y transformándolo en algo nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Éste fic participa en el reto de los minifics del mes de mayo del foro "El diente de León".**

* * *

El local huele a cemento fresco y aguarrás.

Después de varios meses por fin las obras han terminado. Ha sido uno de los edificios del pueblo que más años ha tardado en empezar a restaurarse, pues Peeta lo heredó y nunca quiso que se tocara hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de Willow. Como resultado, la vieja panadería o lo que quedaba de ella se erigía en una esquina de la calle, rodeada de edificios nuevos. Peeta quiso conservarlo así como homenaje a su familia, y para que la forma en que murieron no fuera olvidada fácil.

Sin embargo, al nacer nuestra hija algo en él cambió. Un día buscó las escrituras, hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y tras una reunión y un apretón de manos, la parcela pasó a pertenecer a una constructora. Fuese la que fuese la razón por la que mi esposo lo hizo nunca le pregunté. Era algo demasiado personal. Un asunto del que yo siempre sentí que no tenía derecho a meterme.

Y ahora, casi dos años después las obras están casi terminadas.

Una ola de nostalgia me invade. Más allá de la ventana había un árbol bajo el cual había un corral con un par de cerdos y unas cuantas gallinas. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo visualizarlo. En la parte de atrás, pegados a la pared estaban los contenedores. La madre de Peeta casi me dio un escobazo más de una vez por rebuscar entre ellos. El mostrador estaba aquí, justo donde yo estoy parada, lleno de bollos, dulces y pasteles de diferentes clases. Detrás estaba la pared, con una puerta que marcaba la entrada a la trastienda, estuve ahí muchas veces vendiendo mi mercancía. Los hornos estaban ahí. Hacía siempre mucho calor, tanto que en verano era insoportable.

Willow comienza a agitarse en mis brazos y yo la dejo en el suelo. Permitiéndola explorar los rincones del nuevo local levantado bajo los cimientos del viejo. Ella no sabe la historia de éste lugar. No conocerá nunca lo que una vez hubo. No verá los cerdos, ni las gallinas. El manzano o los hornos.

No verá a su abuelo amasar ni a su abuela decorar el escaparate. Ni a sus tíos bromear con los clientes o cargar un saco de harina en cada hombro. Ni sabe que ellos exhalaron su último suspiro aquí en éste mismo lugar. Al menos hasta dentro de unos años.

¿Qué habría pasado si el bombardeo nunca se hubiese producido?

Yo vendría a visitarlos con la niña y ellos le darían tantos dulces que yo me quejaría de que le van a provocar una caries, y Tax le quitaría importancia diciendo que tan sólo son los dientes de leche y que tiene toda la vida para cuidarlos cuando crezcan los nuevos. Él también tendría un par de niños.

Pero ese futuro no es real, y el bombardeo sí se produjo.

Peeta y yo a veces hablamos de lo que va a pasar con el local una vez esté hecho. Qué tipo de negocio pondrán y quién lo comprará. Le preocupa.

Lo que no sabe es que seré yo quien lo compre. Cada mes, el gobierno me ingresa en mi cuenta religiosamente mi sueldo de vencedora, tengo ya tanto que no sé qué hacer con él. No creo que lo llegue a gastar en la vida. Comprar esto y acondicionarlo no me llevará ni la décima parte de mi dinero.

Ha estado en la familia de Peeta durante generaciones, y nosotros somos la siguiente. Debe quedarse con nosotros.

Un hombre trajeado con pelo engominado pasa al local.

—Katniss. Veo que has madrugado —dice.

Se sienta en un improvisado asiento hecho con dos ladrillos frente a una improvisada mesa hecha también de ladrillos. De su portafolio saca unos documentos y un bolígrafo a la vez que yo saco el cheque ya relleno de mi bolso. Él lo revisa antes de guardarlo y con una amplia sonrisa me pasa el bolígrafo y me indica que firme varios papeles. Todo termina con un amistoso apretón de manos.

—¡Felicidades señora Mellark! El local es suyo.

Y cuando las escrituras están por fin en mi mano, sonrío. Willow no es lo suficientemente grande como para comprenderlo, pero intuye que algo bueno ha pasado porque corriendo viene y se abraza a mis piernas.

—Mamá contenta —dice con su sonrisa pícara.

—Mamá contenta —repito—. Mamá muy contenta, Willow.

Será nuestro secreto. Peeta no puede saber nada. No aún.

No hasta que el cartel que ponga "Dandelion cafe" esté colgado sobre la puerta de entrada.

* * *

 **Serie de varios oneshots. Todos tendrán un nexo en común que será el café. Elenear espero que no te importe que use el nombre que le diste al hermano de Peeta, ya no lo imagino con ningún otro jaja. ¡Oh y feliz cumpleaños con retraso a Katniss!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Amor, nos vamos al bosque un rato. Nos vemos en la cena. Besos, Katniss y Willow."_

—Ya sabes, Willow. Si papá te pregunta dónde estuvimos, fuimos al bosque a sentarnos junto al lago un rato.

Mi niña asiente. De momento está cumpliendo su palabra. Tan pequeña que es y comprende perfectamente lo mucho que este secreto debe guardarse. No estoy acostumbrada a mentirle a Peeta, de hecho cada día que me invento lo que he hecho hace que sienta más remordimientos.

Afortunadamente las remodelaciones terminarán pronto.

Miro a la derecha y a la izquierda para asegurarme de que no hay nadie mirando y pasamos al local por la puerta trasera. Los cristales delanteros cubiertos de papel evitan las miradas indiscretas. Solo un puñado de personas sabemos de esto. El resto del Distrito piensa que las obras siguen siendo propiedad de una empresa externa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, mamá? —pregunta Willow.

—Vamos a pintar el techo, por eso necesitamos que todo el suelo esté cubierto de papel de periódico y para eso... tenemos que deshojar muchos periódicos.

Mientras nos ponemos manos a la obra alguien llama a la puerta trasera, puntual como siempre.

—¡Buenos días Katniss! —dice Cherie—. Tienes que ver los bocetos que he estado haciendo.

Tras ella, Rory saca unas cuantas herramientas de su furgoneta.

Tras la elección de la presidenta Paylor, Rory se fue a vivir al Distrito 2 con el resto de la familia Hawthorne, luego se mudó él solo al Capitolio para asistir a la universidad. Ahí conoció a Cherie, una chica capitolina que estaba estudiando diseño y empezaron a salir. Cuando ambos terminaron la carrera, Rory volvió al Distrito 12 con ella. Él comenzó una pequeña empresa de construcción mientras que ella se dedicó al diseño de interiores. Los he contratado a ambos para que me ayuden en el local. Me anima tenerlos cerca y Willow los adora.

Mientras entramos, Cherie me pasa el dibujo que ha hecho. Su interpretación del resultado final. El techo está pintado de un naranja muy suave que se va degradando a blanco en las paredes. Enmedio de la pared blanca hay una línea horizontal amarilla y colgados aquí y allí, hay cuadros pintados por Peeta. El del arbusto de prímulas, el de la barca varada a orillas del mar, un bodegón y un sinsajo posado en una rama de árbol. Él no sabe que los he tomado de casa. Las sillas son de madera pintada de blanco con cojines de color pastel, las mesas van a juego con las sillas y tienen manteles a cuadros. Cherie incluso ha dibujado un jarrón con flores en cada mesa y comida en las vitrinas.

—Es hermoso —murmuro ensimismada.

—Los muebles llegarán esta noche de madrugada —dice Rory—. ¿Podrás venir? Me costó mucho convencerlos para que vinieran a una hora que no levantase sospechas.

—Claro —contesto, pensando en cómo voy a arreglármelas para salir de la casa de incógnito en mitad de la noche. Espero que Peeta no piense que tengo una aventura.

Pasamos el día pintando el techo. Haymitch nos ayuda y aunque he intentado pagarle no ha consentido tomar el dinero. Además, me preocupa que a su edad se ponga a subirse a una escalera con la brocha en la mano pero se ha ofendido cuando lo he mencionado.

Así más o menos pasan los días, mientras vamos poniendo en orden nuestros planes. Poco a poco, el local va tomando forma, venimos a primera hora de la mañana y nos vamos a las cinco, antes de que Peeta vuelva a casa desde el mercado. Entonces lavo la ropa y Willow y yo nos damos una ducha para quitarnos el olor a pintura y productos químicos.

Una noche en la que me desperté gritando tras una pesadilla, oí a Willow salir de su habitación e ir a la nuestra. Ella sabe que a veces me pasa y siente la tristeza que me causa, entonces viene a nuestra cama y se acurruca entre nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que levantarnos temprano? —me susurra flojito para que su padre no nos oiga.

—Solo un par de semanas más, cielo —contesto.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Peeta en la oscuridad.

—Ups... —dice Willow—. ¡Vete a dormir, papá! ¡Es un secreto!

—¿Qué es un secreto?

—El bosque. Ya sabes. Es nuestro lugar especial —digo, intentando salvar el momento. Willow aún no comprende que admitir que algo es un secreto es casi lo mismo que confesar dicho secreto.

Peeta no contesta aunque sé que sospecha algo. Él puede intuir estas cosas. Pero aunque esa sorpresa al final no resulte ser tan sorpresiva, tengo un as en la manga. Algo que aún no he dicho a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

* * *

 **Aquí la parte dos. Me alegra mucho que esta pequeña historia sin grandes dramas ni tensiones les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta se ha estado oliendo algo desde hace tiempo. Sus preguntas inocentes encerraban algo más. Y yo he tenido que estar atenta a no dejar escapar información que le pueda ayudar a hacerse una idea de lo que está pasando.

Hace años que cesaron las preguntas sobre el lugar. Desde antes de que Willow estuviera en el mundo. Los vestigios de aquel secuestro aún hacían estragos en su memoria.

 _"La culpa del bombardeo fue tuya."_

 _"No real. No real. No real."_

 _"No te importó que mi familia muriera porque usaste mis sentimientos por ti como arma para mantenerte con vida."_

 _"No real, Peeta. Eso es lo menos real de todo."_

 _"Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, en el fondo sé la respuesta pero..."_

Aún tiempo después de nuestra vuelta al 12 y de formalizar nuestra relación había momentos en los que él dudaba. Eso me hacia sufrir y a él le hacia sufrir no poder hacer nada por evitarlo y que esas dudas me hicieran daño.

El doctor Aurelius lo asemejó a una banda de ladrones que han entrado a una casa a robar objetos de valor. Los ladrones ya se fueron, pero ahora hay que encargarse del desorden que han dejado y de tratar de recuperar las cosas de valor, algunas de las cuales están ya perdidas para siempre.

Hoy en día Peeta está prácticamente recuperado y ahora una de esas heridas emocionales que nunca se cerraron podría por fin empezar a sanar.

He hecho a Peeta vendarse los ojos antes de entrar al pueblo. Willow y yo lo guiamos una de cada mano.

La inauguración no será hasta más tarde, pero no quiero que la primera vez que Peeta vea el Dandelion Café sea con todos delante. De alguna manera se siente como algo íntimo. Algo que se debe hacer en familia.

Abro la puerta de atrás y conduzco a Peeta al interior a través del almacén trasero, la cocina y finalmente el local.

—Willow, vigila que no se quite la venda —digo.

Y Peeta murmura algo en broma sobre cuánto confiamos en él. Rápidamente arranco los papeles de periódico pegados a las ventanas y enciendo las luces.

—Bueno, Peeta. Ha llegado la hora de que sepas de qué va todo esto.

—Por fin se va a descubrir el misterio —contesta.

—Todo el mundo va a estar aquí más tarde, pero quería que tuviéramos nuestra propia reunión los tres juntos y bueno... Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Él se arranca el paño que cubre la parte superior de su cara.

La primera vez que sus ojos azules examinan los alrededores puedo ver que está confuso. Ve los cuadros, las mesas, los adornos, las lámparas que cuelgan del techo...

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta.

—Pensé que tendrías más capacidad de análisis, o quizá yo me he vuelto buena ocultando cosas.

Él camina despacio observando todo como si estuviera en una tierra extraña e inexplorada, primero se acerca a una de las ventanas. Desde ese mismo lugar en el que está se puede ver el mismo fragmento de la calle que hace años. Ha cambiado un poco pero aún es reconocible. Su expresión me dice que ya está empezando a atar cabos.

—Así que fuiste tú quien compró el local.

—No podía dejarlo en manos de dios sabe quién. Este lugar ha pertenecido a tu familia desde antes de los Días Oscuros, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Peeta se acerca al cartel de madera tras el mostrador. Es una copia del antiguo que solía estar colgando sobre la puerta de entrada. Aún conserva un pedazo del antiguo que encontramos entre los escombros. Yo lo quise así. Quería que el nuevo tuviera un poco del viejo en él.

—¿Qué te parece?

Él estira la mano hasta rozar la madera pasando los dedos por las letras en relieve. Cuando miro su rostro, veo que hay una lágrima resbalando mejilla abajo. Puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en las que lo he visto llorar.

En cuanto lo ve, Willow se abraza a su pierna.

—Papá... ¿Estás triste?

Peeta niega con la cabeza.

—No cielo, no estoy triste.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? Los hombres malos destruyeron la panadería del abuelo, pero la hemos arreglado para ti.

Es la forma en que Haymitch y yo se lo hemos explicado. Willow lo entendió sin problemas. Cada día me sorprende más lo perceptiva que es.

Me recuerda a mi hermana.

Peeta la toma en brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho.

—También se llora de alegría.

—¡Papá que no puedo respirar!

Él deja de abrazarla, riendo y llorando a la vez. Y al verlo siento como que yo también estoy a punto de llorar también.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí —le dice.

—Mamá también ayudó.

—¿Ah sí? —dice con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Le damos otro abrazo a ella?

Willow asiente y esta vez los tres nos abrazamos fuerte por un rato, Peeta y yo llorando y Willow haciendo preguntas y sacándonos carcajadas.

* * *

Un par de horas después la cafetería está a rebosar y los tres estamos en el uniforme diseñado por Cherie. Es blanco con las costuras naranjas. Decidí finalmente contratarla a tiempo parcial. Creo que ella le puede dar ese toque de alegría que el lugar necesita.

Peeta se fue inmediatamente a probar los nuevos hornos. Un modelo más moderno que su familia nunca se pudo permitir.

—Haymitch. ¿Podrías echarle un ojo a Willow? Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Te fías de mí para eso? —contesta dando un trago a su capuccino con nata que yo misma pedí por él.

—Claro. Y más te vale no hacerme retirar esa confianza —espeto.

Con él no tengo que aclarar que estoy bromeando.

Haymitch llama a Willow y ella va a sentarse en su regazo y robarle las galletas que vienen acompañando al café.

Llevo todo el día conversando con distintas personas e incluso con la prensa que ha venido a cubrir la noticia. Aún soy un personaje público. Así que antes de que alguien más me pare, me cuelo en la trastienda, donde Peeta está haciendo otra hornada de bocaditos de hojaldre con queso y hierbas. Cierro la puerta con cerrojo y me acerco a el, poniendo mi mano sobre una de las suyas que están cubiertas de harina.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunto.

—Aún no puedo creerlo. Sabía que estaban tramando algo pero jamás habría imaginado esto...

—Así ya no tendrás que ir al quemador a vender el género. Podrás hacerlo desde aquí.

—Y los cuadros... Así es que aquí es donde acabaron. Me preguntaba dónde se habrían metido.

—A Cherie le gustaron mucho. Después de verlos no pude convencerla de que no los usara, aunque no es como si lo intentara si quiera, pero ella es la experta, necesitaba su visto bueno.

—Es increíble... No tengo palabras, de verdad.

—Y aún queda una sorpresa más.

—¿Qué es?

—Annie y Angelo están de camino aquí, llegarán al distrito en el siguiente tren.

—Perfecto. Seguro que les encanta el sitio.

—Y... Aún queda otra sorpresa más —digo en voz baja.

Peeta se gira hacia mí, sintiendo que pasa algo fuera de lo normal.

—Oh Dios —dice, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esa sonrisa. He visto esa misma sonrisa antes.

Y en ese momento sé que lo sabe.

—A penas he podido ocultarlo estas semanas. Quería darte la noticia hoy.

—Y yo no he notado nada raro en ti, pensé simplemente que te encontrabas mal.

Es cierto. El embarazo de Willow no fue fácil. Algunos días me sentía en las nubes. Otros no podía parar de llorar. Fue una completa montaña rusa de principio a fin.

—Está siendo más fácil esta vez —murmuro.  
—Bien —dice él abrazándome—. Te iba a proponer uno de estos días si querías que ampliáramos la familia. Lo que nunca habría pensado es que ya habíamos hecho el encargo.

Sonrío, pasándole los brazos por el cuello d dándole un largo beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos él acaricia mi vientre.

—Te amo.

—Yo también —respondo.

Y puedo sentir en lo profundo de mi alma que en este mismo lugar donde la vieja herida se abrió, está comenzando a cicatrizar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de esta pequeña historia. La idea era publicarla para el reto pero solo me entraron los dos primeros capítulos. Una vez cumplido el plazo le quité algo de prioridad pero va siendo hora de terminarla.**

 **Gracias de veras a todos y todas los que la siguieron y comentaron. No pensé que llegaría a tener tantos favoritos. Fue muy linda de escribir porque a veces no viene mal una historia sin grandes dramas y con un desarrollo bonito y tranquilo.**

 **Espero que esta última parte esté a la altura.**


End file.
